


For The Cause

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, AgentReign, Danvarias, F/F, Fictober 2019, Kissing Booth AU, PTA mom Sam Arias, Protective Alex Danvers, Teacher Alex Danvers, charity kissing booth, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Sam Arias gets conned into running the PTA charity kissing booth.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	For The Cause

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for Tumblr's Fictober 2019**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Prompt-** _"I'm doing this for you."_
> 
> **Note:** I challenged myself and @dreamsescapeus to stay at 500 words or under for this prompt (she’ll be writing her own fic), thinking it would be easy to do. I was wrong. It was hard. I could’ve written so much more. Oh well. So, it’s 500 words exactly. 
> 
> Like what you read? Find me on [Tumblr.](https://gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com)

Four hours of torture.   
  


Being late to weekly PTA meetings finally came with consequences. Today, that entailed manning the charity kissing booth at the Annual PTA Fundraiser- subjecting Sam to more lip action than she’d seen in her own personal life over the past 12 years.   
  


“You look like you’re having a great time,” says the redhead Sam recognizes as Ruby’s biology teacher. “Ruby’s mom, right?”  
  


“Sam Arias, guilty as charged,” she replies, resting her chin against her palm with a soft sigh, “It’s… for a good cause. At least, that’s what I keep reminding myself.”   
  


“Alex,” she offers, meeting Sam’s eyes with a grin, “Exposing yourself to the mouths of man, woman and child for the sake of raising a buck? It’s honorable, in a disgustingly unsanitary kind of way.”  
  


Sam laughs, “No honor without sacrifice.”  
  


“I guess not,” Alex shrugs, glancing at the bright sign plastered on the booth’s header, “Only $1? What a steal.”  
  


Sam gasps, a hand dramatically falling to her chest, “Are you calling me cheap, Ms. Danvers?”  
  


“I’m just saying they could charge at least $1.50, maybe $2,” she teases.   
  


“And if it were name your price? What would you offer?” Sam says, holding the other woman’s gaze as she angles forward.   
  


“That depends,” Alex grins, leaning over to press her palms into the tabletop. Curious brown eyes pull over the seated woman before she furrows her brow and her lips pull upward at the corner.  
  


“On?”  
  


Alex laughs, rolling her eyes. “What the rules-” The smile that tugs at her lips dips ever so slightly as Sam’s gaze shifts high, the bright smile on the woman’s face slipping into a forced tight lipped grin.   
  


Casting a glance over her shoulder at the source of the brunette’s obvious discomfort, Alex sees a tall man approaching without hesitation, digging through the stack of bills in his wallet until he finds a wad of singles, tossing them on the table.  
  


“Samantha,” he smirks, slipping a hand through the slick hair atop his head, “Brian. Jesse’s dad.”  
  


“Yeah, I remember,” Sam says as she eyes the cash, counting $10 of singles. A brief flicker of her gaze to meet Alex’s eyes before she forces a grin at the man, “Big spender.”   
  


He’s watching Sam expectantly and Alex’s blood singes with rage.   
  


“Brian. Hey,” Alex asserts, squaring her shoulders as she meets his confused eyes, “sorry, sold out.”  
  


He scoffs, “Sold out?”  
  


“Yes,” Alex says firmly, “we’ll make sure your money goes to the cause. For the kids, amirite?”  
  


“I-”   
  


“Thanks for understanding, we appreciate it!” Alex says enthusiastically, patting Brian’s shoulder dismissively as he huffs and stalks back into the crowd.   
  


“I’m doing this for you,” Sam breathes, pulling at Alex’s shirt until their lips meet firmly, “He’s an ass-”  
  


“Dinner. Friday night.” Alex interrupts.  
  


Sam blinks, brow furrowed, “Dinner?”   
  


“My offer. Dessert, too.”  
  


“You drive a hard bargain.” Sam lets out a laugh, “I accept.”  
  


“Awesome,” Alex says before pulling Sam in for another kiss.


End file.
